comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men Legacy
X-Men Legacy is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :X-Men Legacy #7: 13 Mar 2013 Current Issue :X-Men Legacy #8: 27 Mar 2013 Next Issue :X-Men Legacy #9: 17 Apr 2013 Status Twice-monthly ongoing series. Characters Main Characters *'Professor X/Charles Xavier' - Founder of the X-Men and Xavier's School. The most powerful telepath on the planet. Confined to a wheelchair. Currently *'Gambit' *'Juggernaut' *'Sebastian Shaw' Allies *'Magneto' *'The Beast/Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy' - Genius scientist of human genetics. Heightened agility. Body has undergone a series of successive mutations that have given him a body covered in blue hair and made him progressively more bestial in appearance. *'Iceman' *'Moira McTaggert(deceased)' Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' - A private academy dedicated to training young mutants in the use of their powers. Founded by Charles Xavier. Headquartered on a large campus in rural New England, centered around a large Mansion. Recent Storylines X-Men Legacy #8 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Men Legacy #7 Past Storylines The Blood of Apocalypse Issues #182-186. Collections Hardcovers *'X-Men by Chris Claremont & Jim Lee Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #1-9, plus Uncanny X-Men #273-280, X-Factor #63-70 and Ghost Rider vol. 2 #26-27. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159053 *'X-Men: Operation Zero Tolerance' - Collects vol. 1 #65-70, plus Generation X #26-31, X-Force vol. 1 #67-70, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #346, Wolverine vol. 1 #113-118, Cable vol. 1 #45-47, & X-Man #30. "A rogue faction of the U.S. government, backed by powerful international forces and led by the man known only as Bastion, is about to launch a massive strike against the X-Men. The strike has one goal: the extermination of the entire mutant race. This is the X-Men's darkest hour." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162402 *'New X-Men Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #114-154 and Annual 2001. "Sixteen million mutants dead... and that was just the beginning! In one bold stroke, writer Grant Morrison (The Invisibles, JLA, Fantastic Four: 1234) propelled the X-Men into the 21st century - masterminding a challenging new direction for Marvel's mutant heroes that began with the destruction of Genosha and never let up. Regarded as the most innovative thinker of the current comic-book renaissance, Morrison proceeded to turn the mutant-hero genre on its ear. Gone were the gaudy spandex costumes - replaced by slick, black leather and an attitude to match." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123261 *'X-Men: Supernovas' - Collects vol. 1 #188-199 and Annual #1. "As old threats are still having their effects, new, more deadly threats emerge from the unlikeliest of places. Threats that spell doom for the X-Men. Plus: What could possibly strike terror into the heart of... Sabretooth?! And who are the Children of the Vault?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125140 *'X-Men: Legacy — Divided He Stands' - Collects vol. 1 #208-212. "In the wake of Messiah CompleX, there are no X-Men and mutantkind still lies in ruin. With Magneto depowered and Xavier gravely injured, it seems their reign as the preeminent mutants has ended. But neither of these old soldiers is willing to go gentle into that good night!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130004 *'X-Men: Legacy — Sins of the Father' - Collects vol. 1 #213-216 plus two bonus stories. "Xavier traces his history and the history of the X-Men to the core. What he finds will shock you. And what do Rogue, Gambit and Sebastian Shaw have to do with it? Then, Sinister’s machinations finally come to a head, after decades of preparations. Can Xavier discover the secrets to the plot against his mind before he loses his sanity? Or will he become another in a long line of victims? Either way, he just may learn things about his past he’ll come to regret. Guest starring Sebastian Shaw and the deadliest gator in the swamp, Gambit." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130020 *'X-Men: Legacy — Salvage' - Collects vol. 1 #219-225. "Rogue makes her return to the X-Books. But while Xavier seeks out Rogue, who is searching for him? Hunter becomes hunted and friend becomes foe, in a story that will change your favorite Southern Belle forever. Plus: Professor X's odyssey brings him full circle as he answers a call from the Acolytes. But what do they want? Revenge? Or a new leader?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141731 *'Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Utopia' - Collects vol. 1 #226-227, plus Utopia, Exodus, Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #513-514, Dark X-Men: The Beginning #1-3, Dark Avengers #7-8, and Dark X-Men: The Confession. "Norman Osborn declares martial law and sends the Dark Avengers in to quell the riots and take down the X-Men. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Norman Osborn already has his own team of Avengers, and now he has his own team of mutants." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142339 *'X-Men: Legacy — Emplate' - Collects vol. 1 #228-230 & Annual #1. "Emplate is back and he's out for blood. More specifically, for mutant bone marrow. And with the X-Men still reeling from Utopia, he may have picked the perfect time to come calling. Also, as Rogue continues her mission, Gambit goes on one of his own. His mission will push him down a dark road that will shock X-Fans everywhere!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140204 *'X-Men: Legacy — Collision' - Collects vol. 1 #238-241. "Young X-Man Indra is called away to India to fulfill duties to his family. Accompanied by Rogue and Magneto, the X-Men arrive to discover not all is right in Mumbai... and not just due to tensions with Indra's concerned parents. Earthquakes tear through the streets, and a familiar energy signature causes planes to fall from the sky. Could this be a new mutant manifestation? Or is this something far more sinister?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146687 *'X-Men: Legacy — Aftermath' - Collects vol. 1 #242-244 & #248-249. "After suffering heavy damage during Bastion's attack on mutantkind, the city of San Francisco is rebuilding. Hoping to aid in the reconstruction effort, Cyclops tasks a team of X-Men - including the newly arrived mutant messiah, Hope - to lend a hand. But when something goes terribly wrong, will the X-Men lose everything they fought for? Plus: After surviving the "Age of X," Rogue and Magneto recognize they've been through a lot together - and grown closer because of it. But when Rogue forces Magneto to confront the horrors of his past, their relationship may just reach a breaking point." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156356 *'X-Men: Legacy — Lost Legions' - Collects vol. 1 #250-253. "Upon discovering that this new evil has been loosed into the world, Rogue and Magneto round up a team of X-Men to hunt it down. But is this motley new crew of X-Men prepared for what awaits them?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152911 *'X-Men: Legacy — Five Miles South of the Universe' - Collects vol. 1 #254-260. "Wayward X-Man Marvel Girl only managed to leave a brief psychic message with Rogue before being ripped away from Earth - and thrown back into the middle of an extraterrestrial war! Now, Rogue and her team of X-Men are on an intergalactic search-and-rescue mission, hoping to pull their long-lost teammates from the fray. But in what condition will they find Marvel Girl, Havok and Polaris?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785160671 *'X-Men: Legacy — Back to School' - Collects vol. 1 #260.1 & 261-265. "Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Frenzy and Rachel Summers take up their posts as teachers and protectors of Wolverine’s school — just in time to defend it from invading N’Garai! Then, Exodus returns — and he intends to mend the divide between the X-Men by any means necessary!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163972 Trade Paperbacks *'X-Men: The Shattering' - Collects vol. 1 #92-95, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #372-375, Astonishing X-Men #1-3, and X-Men 1999. "The X-Men have stayed together in the face of countless threats, but what happens when the team's leader simply disbands it? Marvel's mightiest mutant mind snaps the team into pieces — but an unholy alliance of ancient and alien evils isn't calling it quits, so neither will the X-Men! Plus: Colossus and Marrow face a shared friend and foe, Rogue discovers the Destiny Journals, and Wolverine stares Death in the face — but which is which?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137335 - (forthcoming, July 2009) *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 1' - Collects vol. 1 #114-126 and Annual 2001. "Sixteen million mutants dead... and that was just the beginning! In one bold stroke, writer Grant Morrison propelled the X-Men into the 21st century - masterminding a challenging new direction for Marvel's mutant heroes that began with the destruction of Genosha and never let up. Regarded as the most innovative thinker of the current comic-book renaissance, Morrison proceeded to turn the mutant-hero genre on its ear. Gone were the gaudy spandex costumes - replaced by slick, black leather and an attitude to match." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132511 *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 2' - Collects vol. 1 #127-141. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513252X *'New X-Men by Grant Morrison Ultimate Collection Book 3' - Collects vol. 1 #142-154. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132538 *'X-Men/Black Panther: Wild Kingdom' - Collects vol. 1 #175-176, plus Black Panther #8-9. "Investigating a sudden outburst of strange, mutated wild animals in Africa, the X-Men - led by Storm - come face to face with something worse: mutant bio-organisms the likes of which the world has never seen. The key to unraveling their secret - and defeating them - may lie in that region's protector - the Black Panther!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511789X *'X-Men: Blood of Apocalypse' - Collects vol. 1 #182-186 plus Cable/Deadpool #26-27. "When his people need him the most, he shall return! Lord Apocalypse is here to lead mutantkind into the future of the earth and only the strongest can survive! And just wait until you see his new Horsemen! Even we were surprised! Plus: Cable sees the signs--omens and portents -- characters gathering, moving across the board like chess pieces...can Apocalypse be resurrected? Can Cable and Deadpool stop it in time? And most surprising of all... what if one of them doesn’t want it to be stopped?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511985X *'X-Men: Supernovas' - Collects vol. 1 #188-199 and Annual #1. "As old threats are still having their effects, new, more deadly threats emerge from the unlikeliest of places. Threats that spell doom for the X-Men. Plus: What could possibly strike terror into the heart of... Sabretooth?! And who are the Children of the Vault?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123199 *'X-Men: Marauders' - Collects vol. 1 #200-204. "The X-Men face meltdown from within and from without...and their leader, Rogue, faces something worse. Meanwhile, a mysterious strike force is taking out the few remaining mutants one by one, with ruthless efficiency. But who is the ultimate target?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125442 *'X-Men: Legacy — Divided He Stands' - Collects vol. 1 #208-212. "In the wake of Messiah CompleX, there are no X-Men and mutantkind still lies in ruin. With Magneto depowered and Xavier gravely injured, it seems their reign as the preeminent mutants has ended. But neither of these old soldiers is willing to go gentle into that good night!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130012 *'X-Men: Legacy — Sins of the Father' - Collects vol. 1 #213-216 plus two bonus stories. "Xavier traces his history and the history of the X-Men to the core. What he finds will shock you. And what do Rogue, Gambit and Sebastian Shaw have to do with it? Then, Sinister’s machinations finally come to a head, after decades of preparations. Can Xavier discover the secrets to the plot against his mind before he loses his sanity? Or will he become another in a long line of victims? Either way, he just may learn things about his past he’ll come to regret. Guest starring Sebastian Shaw and the deadliest gator in the swamp, Gambit." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130039 *'X-Men: Original Sin' - Collects vol. 1 #217-218, plus Wolverine: Origins #28-30 & X-Men Original Sin. "Wolverine and Professor Xavier. Two of the oldest fighters in mutantkind’s struggle for equality. Men with long histories and much blood on their hands. Now, they’ve joined together to save a member of mutantkind’s next generation. Daken, Wolverine’s estranged son, was gifted with bone claws, a healing factor and the savage ferocity of his father. He had the tools to become a great hero — but after years of torturous brainwashing and homicidal reprogramming at the hands of the mysterious Romulus, he has little control over his wrathful impulses. He’ll need the help of these legendary X-Men to rebuild his psyche, or risk losing himself to the animalistic urges that nearly consumed his father." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129561 *'X-Men: Legacy — Salvage' - Collects vol. 1 #219-225. "Rogue makes her return to the X-Books. But while Xavier seeks out Rogue, who is searching for him? Hunter becomes hunted and friend becomes foe, in a story that will change your favorite Southern Belle forever. Plus: Professor X's odyssey brings him full circle as he answers a call from the Acolytes. But what do they want? Revenge? Or a new leader?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138765 *'X-Men: Legacy — Emplate' - Collects vol. 1 #228-230 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141154 *'X-Men: Legacy — Necrosha' - Collects vol. 1 #231-234. "Selene's masterplan is clicking into place, but she got something she didn't plan for when Destiny was brought back to life. A major X-Villain came back with Destiny and a who's who of X-Men are sent to Muir Island to deal with them." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162984 *'X-Men: Legacy — Collision' - Collects vol. 1 #238-241. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146695 *'X-Men: Legacy — Aftermath' - Collects vol. 1 #242-244 & #248-249. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785156364 *'X-Men: Legacy — Lost Legions' - Collects vol. 1 #250-253. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515292X *'X-Men: Legacy — Five Miles South of the Universe' - Collects vol. 1 #254-260. - WorldCat - ISBN 078516068X *'X-Men: Legacy — Back to School' - Collects vol. 1 #260.1 & 261-265. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161910 *'X-Men Legacy – Volume 1: Prodigal' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Legion, the most powerful and unstable mutant in the world, and son to Professor Charles Xavier, has killed gods and reshaped the face of the universe. Now in the aftermath of Avengers vs. X-Men, Legion will finally attempt to conquer his demons... and embrace his father's legacy!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162496 - (forthcoming, March 2013) *'X-Men Legacy – Volume 12: Invasive Exotics' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Refusing Wolverine’s offer to join the X-Men, David Haller must now decide exactly how he will carry out his father’s legacy. But upon venturing into the world on his own, will he be beckoned back to Westchester by his budding fascination with young X-Man Blindfold? And more important, how will their future together change the fate of mutantkind? Plus: Desperate to learn whether the predictions of his destroying mutantkind are true, Legion makes a deal with the devil in his own mind to find answers. But what terrifying truth would drive David to take extreme measures — and undergo a procedure that would remove his mutant powers?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167188 - (forthcoming, August 2013) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-275, 1991-2012 (as X-Men for #1-113, 157-207; as New X-Men for issues #114-156) * Volume 2: #1- , 2012-present Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :X-Men Legacy #9: 17 Apr 2013 :X-Men Legacy #10: 01 May 2013 :X-Men Legacy #11: 22 May 2013 :X-Men Legacy #12: 19 Jun 2013 :X-Men Legacy #13: 03 Jul 2013 :X-Men Legacy #14: 31 Jul 2013 News & Features * 19 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=47850 Writer Si Spurrier Talks Crossed, X-Men Legacy] (video) * 19 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-marvel-now-next-big-thing.html Marvel Next Big Thing: After Xavier: X-Men Legacy NOW!] * 15 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-covers-mike-del-mundo.html Del Mundo has Marvel NOW! X-Men Legacy and Legion Covered] * 10 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-marvel-now-official.html Marvel X-Men's Legacy is Legion, Son of Xavier NOW!] * 07 Mar 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-avx-christos-gage.html Avengers vs. X-Men Hits the Jean Grey School in Legacy] * 06 Mar 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37379 X-Position: Gage Schools X-Men Legacy] * 17 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37000 Gage's X-Men Legacy Goes on an Exodus] * 28 Dec 2011 - Mike Carey's Long Run Ranks High in the X-Men's Legacy * 23 Nov 2011 - Carey Looks Back on Five-and-a-Half Years with the X-Men * 17 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/x-men-legacy-christos-gage-111017.html NYCC 2011: Christos Gage Forges the X-Men's New Legacy] * 12 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34362 Carey Prepares His Final Legacy] * 02 Nov 2010 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 26 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/X-men-Legacy-Heroic-Age-Interview-100526.html The Legacy of the X-Men Continues Into The Heroic Age] * 25 May 2010 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 01 Dec 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 20 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23387 Mike Carey's Legacy] * 25 Jul 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/070925-sdcc-Acuna.html SDCC 09: Acuña Draws on X-Men's Legacy] * 14 Jul 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 23 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060923-XLegacy-Annual.html Mike Carey on the X-Men Legacy Annual] * 21 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21683 HeroesCon: Carey on X-Men: Legacy] * 22 Apr 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/040922-Carey-Legacy.html The Changing Legacy: Mike Carey on His X-Men] * 08 Apr 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 06 Jan 2009 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 11 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19145 Carey Talks X-Men: Legacy] * 25 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110825-Carey-XLegacy.html Returning Rogue: Mike Carey on X-Men: Legacy] * 07 Oct 2008 - X-Position: Mike Carey & Daniel Way * 08 Sep 2008 - Sins, Destines & Legacies: Mike Carey Talks X-Men * 22 Jul 2008 - X-Position: Mike Carey * 10 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16754 X-Position: Mike Carey Builds his Legacy] * 06 Jun 2008 - Mike Carey & Daniel Way's “Dark Deception” * 03 Jun 2008 - Legacies and Origins Collide: Mike Carey & Daniel Way * 30 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16604 WW Philly: Way talks "Dark Deception" Crossover with X-Men: Legacy] * 13 May 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16391 The Xavier Identity: Carey talks X-Men: Legacy] * 25 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13484 X-POSITION: Mike Carey's Legacy] * 24 Jan 2008 - Mike Carey: Carrying on the X-Men Legacy * 24 Jan 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=144291 Mike Carey on X-Men:Legacy] * 24 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12806 Daring to Dream: Carey Talks X-Men: Legacy] * 04 Dec 2007 - X-POSITION Week 28: Mike Carey * 03 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138330 Spoiler Sport: Mike Carey on X-Men #205] * 05 Jul 2007 - X-POSITION: Week Six * 25 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10978 Enter the Marauders: Carey Talks X-Men] * 25 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=114083 The Unusual Suspects: Mike Carey on X-Men #199 and Beyond] * 18 Mar 2007 - WWLA: Mike Carey Talks "Endangered Species" & The X-Men * 20 Feb 2007 - Talking to Mike Carey at MegaCon * 02 Jan 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9274 Going Rogue: Carey Talks X-Men] * 20 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7136 Mike Cary Chat Transcript - X-Men, Lucifer and More] * 25 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6494 Mike Carey Gets All-New, All-Different With X-Men] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:X-Men, vol. 2 Category:Super-Hero